Girls Talk
by lederra
Summary: Giselle is feeling mischievous and questions the other two about the men in their lives.


Girls Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Fast and Furious universe they are the creative property of the creator and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: The girls, Mia, Elena and Giselle have a mischievous light hearted chat about there men.

* * *

Mia sat back and with a relieved sigh kicked off her sandals before taking a ling sip of the cold drink Elena had just handed her before she handed a second one to Giselle, she then picked up her own from the table next to the barbecue and then joined the other two women at the table.

Taking a deep sip she smiled as the fresh cold orange juice she had prepared herself earlier before the three of them had descended upon the local town and shopped until they literally dropped and spent a good bit more of the money from the Rio job.

It had been a good day and the three of them had picked themselves up more a few good bargains for not just themselves but the men in their lives, Giselle smiled as she thought of the toys she had brought for herself and Han to try out later and her smile widened as she thought of him in the sheer clothing she had purchased for him for the hell of it.

"What are you smiling about Giselle?" Mia asked from where she now sat rubbing one of her own aching feet.

"Oh, nothing." Giselle smiled back at her friend, her eyebrows arching in a mischievous way as her smile got bigger.

"It does not look like nothing," Elena piped up, "In fact it looks like you have mischief on your mind."

Glancing towards Mia and winking as she questioned the tall willowy brunette.

"Your smile would not have anything to do with a certain Asian gentleman would it by the name of Han?"

"Or she might be thinking of someone else." Mia grinned as she too began to question Giselle's mischievous smile.

Eying her two friends from where she lounged back in her own chair she had thought that a little mischief was in order, her eyes twinkling with emotion.

"Why would I want to be thinking of someone else when I have all the man I need at home?"

Laughing at the look on their faces as her words sunk in and she decided to tease them further. Leaning forward and grinning even more as she continued.

"Tell me ladies, would you two swop the men in your lives for something better if you had the chance or are Dom and Brian enough of men for the two of you. Perhaps Dominic's prowess is not up to your standards Elena? "

"Oh trust me Giselle Dominic is more than adequate for me after all he is a Torretto and the Torretto are well endowed and more so than most." Elena grinned back, Mia smiling at her words.

"Oh is that a fact? Mia do you wish to confirm whether or not your brother is as Elena states?"

Mia spluttered as she swallowed her drink the wrong way, a red tint to her ears as Giselle's words sunk into her brain.

"I wouldn't know about that Giselle that is my brother you are talking about. "

"Oh I know but the two of you are so close." Giselle countered back her eyes twinkling with mirth as she did her best not to giggle at Mia indignant look.

"Growing up in such close quarters and on the run together along with Brian for the last few years I am sure that at some point you have walked in on him taking a shower or something."

"No, not at all and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," she challenged back at Giselle.

"No she wouldn't she would be telling me first after all he is my man." Elena pointed out to the two women, her best friends in the entire world.

Giselle threw her head back and laughed pleased at the mischief she had caused and the relaxed atmosphere that now pervaded their group. Her eyes travelled to the villa behind them and she spotted the guys as they were about to join them.

"Well it seems as though we are about to be joined ladies but before we are Mia answer me one thing is Brian enough of a man for you."

Mia's wide predatory smile was the only answer she got.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
